Access to the central venous system of a patient is necessary to carry out many life saving medical procedures. The usual method of gaining access to the venous system in the area of the neck is to directly puncture a major vein in the neck with a large gauge needle through which a guide wire is placed. The guide wire supports the remainder of the intervention at the site that usually results in the placement of an introducer sheath or the like. A problem arises when a major vein is blocked with a clot or fibrous occlusion. In this instance the usual standard of care is to acquire venous access via another or alternate major vessel in the neck region. The sequential sacrifice of major vessels is quite common but it is believed by the inventors to be a very undesirable practice.
Prior art references of note include Pillai publications (US 2012/0136320) and (US 2012/0136247) which together teach the use of a soft pliant dual lumen catheter to achieve central venous access in an alternative fashion to the conventional direct puncture technique. Pillai does not propose a solution to the recovery or salvage of an already occluded vessel. In Pillai the user introduces a dual lumen sheath in to the venous vascular system in the groin or arm and navigates the pliant sheath or catheter to the internal jugular vein, for example. Next a stiff shaped wire is placed in to one of the lumens and it forces the soft pliant tip into a hook shape. Next a sharp needle wire is forced through the now curved companion lumen and it pierces the vessel and is pushed out of the body. Evan's (US 2004/0181150) by way of contrast teaches the use of a soft pliant catheter. This catheter is used to enter into a body lumen, subsequently a hollow or open lumen shaped tube is advanced out of the catheter. The curved tube and a companion wire located within the lumen are pushed together through the wall of the body lumen and to exteriorize the assembly from the patient's body along an arcing and therefore not linear path.
Applicant believes that these approaches are unusable in the presence of an occlusion as neither reference teaches the use of their devices in an occlusion. These two concepts are unlike the present invention. Applicants device can in fact enter an occluded vessel and reliably aim and launch a needle wire along a straight pre-determined trajectory to a desired and pre-determined exit location indicated and defined on the surface of the patient with a radiopaque external target marker.